The Next Best Thing
by thrillofthefall
Summary: Duke didn't know what was coming...... And I'll leave it at that D HaHaaa
1. Chapter 1

Nathan was the new Hotshot of Duke University.

He roamed through the halls with pride.

Everyone wanted to be him or bed him.

He was irresistible.

To some.

He had just finished Basketball practice, showered up and the hottest yet.

His short, slightly stilled black hair and cold blue eyes sparkled in every girls.

They wanted him. They wanted to be 'the girl who dates Nathan Scott'

The Boys. They wanted to be better than him. They wanted that much natural talent. They wanted everything he had but he was Nathan Scott.

Tim was... Dim but he was still his best friend.

Luke was a another 'Hot- Scott', but more sensitive and 'Broody'.

Jake, we'll Jake was hot but their wasn't an arrogant bone in his body.

'The Raven Basketball Boys' Every girl digged them ( and Tim just loved that).

A huge all of Duke, their they stood. People wanting to talk to them, flirt with them, get gossip from them.

They all stood in a kind of hierarchy circle.

The Jocks

The Cheerleaders

The Wanna'- be's

The Art Freaks.

The Geeks

And they belonged to the geeks. They could only Date the Cheerleaders.

But they broke the rules.

They changed the system.

_In slow motion Lol…_

Their stood 3 totally hot girls.

A tall, very slim, gorgeous girl. She had pristine blond curls, Smokey green eyes and a rebel through and through. She wore tight, black skinny jeans and a clingy green shirt. Her black converses strutting through the hall.

A sexy beauty. Her dark eyes, dark hair and shiny lips made her stand out. She wore, to die for plum purple heels, dark tight jeans and a stunning turquoise, mid length tops. She was… it!

And lastly a petite hotty. Her thick, dirty blond locks swayed as she walked. Her natural curls and perfectly plump lips, natural make up made her effortlessly stunning. Her heels weren't too big, with white skinny jeans, and a yellow blouse, black pumps and black bangles making her really stand out.

Everybody's head turned as they started to walk toward the gets.

"Look at them skank's"

"Is that Brooke Davis?"

"Brooke!" A blond called out, making the girls head their way.

"Hey Bobby! How have you been?" She asked, hugging her.

"Good. You?" She asked, surrounded buy as bunch of ok, looking girls.

"Great. Bob's, these are my best friends. Peyton and Haley." Brooke introduced them.

"Its so nice to meet you. These are my girls." She replied, all the girls fakely smiled.

"Have you seen that Nathan Scott? He's so mine!" A smutty brunette said.

"No, Gem. He totally was checking me out when I was walking down the corridor."

Another brunette replied. Haley just slightly laughed, whilst getting slightly annoyed.

Peyton and Brooke looked her way and laughed.

"No way, he doesn't date brunettes anyway." Brooke laughed, grabbing the girl's hands.

"Bye Bobbie, we'll catch up sometime sweetie." She kissed her goodbye and walked away with the girls in toe.

"She does know she'd brunette right?"

Tell me what you think x

Its just gonna be like the shortest thing ever.. like 2 or 3 chapters.

Thanks R&R –Alex xx xx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the lack of update.. But ive done it all and just need your overall opinion.

It's a Naley – DEFENATE

Butt. Is there a Brucas?

Jeyton?

Bake

Or Brooke with a random guy? Maybe Chase.. NOT FELIX HUHHH .. Mouth? Awww someone! Just Pm or review back to me with your thoughts and opinions and I'll update asap!!

Thanks everyone.. R&R!!

--Alex x x


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you see that girl? ' He's so mine!' arrr…" Haley mimicked, annoyed.

"Tutor Girl, calm down. You've got him ok! And you better get used to it cause its gonna happen a lot, most people don't know you branded him." Brooke said walking into the hall. She looked around the cramped space. Collage life was pretty cool.

" I didn't brand him Brooke! I just... claimed him" Haley nodded causing them all to laugh.

"Ok, whatever hoe's. Let's go find some more meat to brand." Peyton teased, looking over to spot them.

"Dude, their coming over. Watch and learn bitches." Mike said, placing his drink down and stood in front the 3 girls.

"Hi. I'm Mike. But you can just call me boyfriend." He said, standing in front of the brunette.

"Hi don't talk to me again. And I'm gonna call you knob jockey!" She said, placing his hand on the top of his jeans.

"Ow, no that was your mom!" The skinny blond added.

Everyone was giving them ohh's and laughing. The three guys were almost in tears, way what a way to get shot down.

"Whatever, your loss. What about you sweet cheeks. Yep your clothes would look great on my dorm floor." He turned to the dirty blond, checking her out and giving the oh-so-cocky smirk.

"Hmmm let me think…. NO! And I bet their isn't enough room for little old me in your dorm. Cause your ego is just suffocating!!" She said coffing. "Need air" she acted, bending over and holding her throat.

Everyone was laughing know. And Mike just got redder.

Another blond walked towards them. She was head to toe in pink, how legally blond could you get!!??

"Brookie Babe!" She cheered, clapping her hands. Peyton and Haley turned to each other giving 'the look' which didn't go unnoticed.

"Fran" Brookie said sickly sweet.

"I just came over to say Hi. Oww.. Do you girl no where Nathan Scott is?" She added. Haley's toe nails seriously curled at her tone.

"Erm..." Brooke said, turning to look at the girls, sneaking a look at the guys in the corner.

"No. We haven't seen him. Why?" Peyton tried to cover up.

"He's so hot! Apparently do you remember Samantha? Well she said he had like the best body and was a-m-a-i-z-i-n-g in bed! She said she totally hooked up with him in junior year but he's hotter than ever now and totally easy!!" She said very fast.

"No way?" Peyton added once more, giving Haley as soft nudge.

"Yes.. Wait aren't you Peyton Sawyer! You went out with him for forever. You're so lucky!" She exclaimed.

That was it. After Peyton's deadly laugh, she saw the boys trying to creep away. With a stern glair they were glued to the spot, all looking at the floor. Luke and Jake sniggered which hey got an equally stern glare.

"Nathan Scott? Take my advice you seriously don't want to hook up with him babe!" Haley put on a Barbie voice which made Brooke and Peyton look at her with insanity.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well, don't tell anyone I told you this. But like all through high school he would like stalk me constantly, throwing stones at my window and everything. Anyway I like told him to leave me alone you freak and he was like 'but I want you, we were meant to be-and I was like you're a freak who isn't that even good looking! He is such a looser!" She said in the biggest act. The guys really couldn't believe but his face was priceless.

"Seriously! Is he actually ugly?" She asked.

"Yeah like if you look properly he has like weird skin and I swear I caught him putting on make up cause he wanted to be pretty like his brother Luke!?" She was just making it up as she went along. She slightly got a glimpser of his face. She was so good!

"N…O W..A..Y!!" Fran's mouth was literally open know.

" Yes Way!" She said in the most un- Haley way ever.

"Oh my god thanks sweetie you saved me from complete embarrassment. I will stay clear of that freak!" She said seriously

"I'm only trying to help" Haley put on a fake grin and smiled.

"Buy guys" And she was gone. Leaving a tomato faced Nathan and everyone on the verge of tears.

"Tutor Girl you are Hilarious!! LOOK AT HIS FACE!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm kind of cutting it short but I've seriously got to think of what im gonna do next and end it and all. Its either gonna be 1 or 2 more chapters and then its done cause I really cant make a big story out of it!¬ Sorry for the wait and Ill try to UD ( Plus all of my other FF as soon as I can!!) Thanks R&R and leave some suggestions please lovelies.

And sorry for all the waiting guys, Ive just figured out how to update because of whats wrong with sorry

--Alex x x


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan's cheeks were permanently pink still.

"Haley, could I speak to you for a minute?" He asked rather uneasily

"Sure, staler." She replied, while everyone was wailing out in laughter.

Nathan gently grabbed her arm to the side of the room.

"Hales, WHAT THE HELL!" he said in an embarrassed tone.

"Ow baby, it was only joke. You see were all playing this game were.." She said with a grin, stroking his arm slightly for no one to see.

"Hales, No way! I'm not playing along. I swear I was ready to hit that mike guy the way he was talking to you." He said getting slightly angry and aggravated.

"Baby, I'm just kidding and he was a dick with no brains. Come on this will be finished soon and then we can get down to some fun." She winked, still stroking his arm.

"Arggh. Why do I love you?" He smirked.

"I no, it's hard not too!" She teased as she turned to walk away and as he secretly pinched her ass which didn't go un noticed by Haley.

"Still stalking you sweetie?" Peyton joked.

"He just won't give it up Peyt." She acted sadly with a curve of her lips.

"Look who we've got here. Slut, Emo and Geek." The redheaded Rachel approached them all with such a smirk that was so slapper-ball

"Rach-oe, still haven't died you hair yet? Aww shame." Brooke said as they all sniggered at her.

"No, I don't want to get too hot now do i!" She came back with an actual shitty remark.

"Wow Rachel is it actually quit bright." Peyton commented.

"What is Peyton?? Wow, what's a shinny carrot top doing straight in front of me. I cant see, I think I'm blind. Yep too much skank for this huge hall!!" Haley exclaimed as everyone laughed and Nathan mentally noted her funny remarks for later on.

"Bitch, I think you should be over there with the geeky losers and the wanna-be's." Rachel said back, stepping forward.

"Well at least I have an actually brain cell instead of a head complete with red die that looks o-so hideous on that fat face of yours." Haley shot straight back, stepping aa pace forward. Peyton and Brooke quickly held them back.

"Fat? Have you seen yourself. I suppose you haven't lost that weight yet have you." Rachel snarled right back.

"Bitch!" She said but got pushed back buy intervening Nathan.

"Listen to little hubby heffer lump." She spat like a trued bitch she was.

" I swear I will slap that face of yours again in you don't shut that ugly mouth of yours. Ooww you are really ugly and fat from up close. What a shame your money went to waste, cause you got a pretty shit plastic surgeon. Well getting rid of that much fat would take some time and effort on a whore." She said , giving the girls and guys a smile.

Little old Haley James Scott could bite back.

"Ok.. I think you need to step away from her now Rachel." Nathan said, slinking an arm round Haley's waist o stop her.

"Whatever, she you around skank's." And with that she walked of back to her so- called possey.

"Haley did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Bothe Peyton and Brooke said together.

Which Haley just slightly smiled and le out an uneven breath.

"Were gonna get going guys, see you later." Nathans said as he walked of with a nervous Haley and everyone staring.

Nathan lent down o whisper in her ear.

"Did I tell you how much I love you right now?"

She looked up into those big blue yes and smiled.

"Maybe… Stalker!" She laughed as he captured her lips in a sweet and tantalizing Kiss.

'The Scott's'

Yep, **The Next Best** thing in Duke

So there it is but I'm defenatly gunna do a little epilog to sum it slal which ive planeed out and just got to write.

Im sooo sorry for the wait but my compute.. blahblahblah ive got a not bout that 1.

So this is on my friends comp for you all.

IM SEROULY TRYING TO UPDATE MY OTHE RFF BUT YOU NO.. IM PLANNING IT ALL OUT FOR A VERY GOOD STORY 4 ALL YOU GYS

Thanksss so much

R&r pleassee

--Alex x


	5. Chapter 5

"Haley you know getting embarrassed and going bright red is your job right?" Nathan 'asked' touching his warm cheeks as they entered there larger-than-normal dorm room.

"Shhhh..." Haley signed with her finger to her lips.

"I'll give you something to shut up about, Mrs. Scott." Nathan said, wiggling his eyebrows' and scooping her up around the waist.

"No. Nathan, you'll wake him." She said really quietly.

"Thanks Karen, your our savour." Haley hugged Karen who was sitting in the corner just watching the angel.

"Don't worry about it. So ill see you tonight guys. 7.30 right?" She asked.

"I thought it was 8.00?" Dan Scott walked in the door, with a wide awake little girl around his waist."

"Hey dad" Nathan hugged him and kissed the little girl.

"Nope it's 7.30.Right Aims?" He asked the little girl, while giving her a slobbery kiss and raspberry on the side of her face.

She waved her arms around and giggled.

"Come on trouble, we are not gonna wake up that boisy, or Nazi Aunt Haley will eat you." Karen said, tiggleing he daughter.

"Hey!" Haley said ever so quietly as everyone let, leaving just the… 3 of them.

"Nate." She ushered him over, with an extended hand she curled up in his body, with his arms around her.

"Hey beautiful" She whispered, sending a sight breeze on his little nose.

Those amazing blue eyes brightly opened up, causing the biggest smile on the proud parents faces.

"Hi Buddy. Good sleep?" Nathan gently said.

He yawned in return as Haley and Nathan chuckled.

"Come on heart-breaker. Let's get you dressed." Haley picked him up as he snuggled deep into her shoulder.

"Hales."

"Yeah"

"I love you so much."

"We love you too Daddy."

And it was all alright. The perfect family was alright at last.

"Ok. So I'm proposing a toast." Nathan Scott tapped his glass as all his loved ones sat round a nearby restraint laughing and smiling.

"To collage. To the future. To the love of our lives. To our family. To us! May we never be apart!"

They all rejoiced after wards and he looked around the table.

There sat his wife.

The Love of his life and the most beautiful baby ever.

All his.

What more could he ask for?

His gorgeous bundle of joy had just turned 3 months old and he really couldn't of asked anymore.

This is my heaven.

If you counted every last drop that anyone in my ehart had cried, it still wouldn't be able to fill up the amount of love and happiness I feel right now.

_Everyday my dreams will get bigger_

_Then I hear there's nothing_

_I can dream hasn't been dreamt before_

_So I water my little faith_

_And hope for the better_

_I know there's so much more for me_

_I know there's so much more_

_So much more than I can see_

And now, I don't think I need to dream anymore,

For all the dreams I have dreamt have come true.

THAT'S IT!! I Nooo ! I loved this story and hopefully you did too.

Please Review this and write something cause it really means a lot

Thanks to my friends for letting me use her laptop to bloody finish this !!

Ok, Thanks EVERYONE !! YOUR LEDGENDS :d

--Alex x x


End file.
